


Between The Lines

by bangchanshehe



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idol boyfriend, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangchanshehe/pseuds/bangchanshehe
Summary: You and your friend Park Chanyeol have been friends forever. Like, predebut forever. Only one little problem between the two of you was getting in the way of your friendship. And that was that you were in love with your bestfriend, and Baekhyun knew all about it.





	Between The Lines

Your heart was beating a thousand miles a minute in your chest sitting next to Chanyeol. It had always been difficult for you to be able to keep your cool in front of him, especially now that you had been actually seeing him as a man instead of a friend.

There was just something that had changed lately that made you see Chanyeol differently.

Was it his hair? How buff he was now that he was at the gym all the time? Or the fact that he smiled at you more often?

You couldn’t pin point exactly when it was that you started to get feelings for him, but you absolutely kicked your ass for it. The simplest of smiles made you sigh and the most innocent touches and hugs made your knees weak.

But sitting across from him now on a standard movie night in your apartment made you mind wander to all sorts of dirty places. Did Chanyeol know that the movie that he picked out for tonight has a sex scene in it? Not that you were complaining, but wouldn’t it be a little weird?

You looked over at him innocently eating his mouthful of popcorn as his eyes were glued to the tv, soaking up what was happening like a sponge. He must have felt your eyes on him and turned to you with a curious expression. Your eyes widened and you held back a gasp from being caught starting.

“Do you want me to make more popcorn?” you asked, trying to cover your tracks

Chanyeol looked down at the bowl and started to laugh. You were startled by his laughter and looked down at the bowl. It was still almost completely full. Shit.

“Are you trying to say that I’m eating too much?” he asked with a smile in his voice

You quickly shook your head “No, no, no! I just didn’t want you to think that you had to save some for me, I can always go make more” you lied again.

“Maybe later” he said with a smile before he focused back on the tv

You turned your head away from him and pretended to actually pay attention to what was going on in the movie. You were glad that the lights were off, because if they were on he would have clearly seen all of the embarrassment on your face. You let out a breath of air and tried your best to slow down your heart rate and clear your mind.

You were starting to finally focus on the movie when you felt your phone vibrate and the bright screen lit up in your lap. You saw Baekhyun’s name and silently cursed, but you knew that you’d better answer it or else he’d bug you nonstop until you did. You held up your phone and opened up the message.

Baek: Did you tell him yet?

You: Tell him what?

Baek: That you want to date!

Your eyes went wide when you read the message and you could feel a little bit more insecure about how closely you were sitting to Chanyeol. You leaned into the arm rest and tilted your phone away from him, just to be careful before you continued any more of your conversation with Baekhyun.

You: I can’t tell him! It will ruin everything!

You scoffed at the idea and shook your head. There’s no way in hell you could confess to him! He was an idol, who lived a very privileged life! He could drop girl’s panties with one smirk and have anyone that he wanted. So why in the hell would he end up with someone like you?

You were someone who was probably too familiar with him. He probably thought of you as family.

Baek: It won’t though! I promise you! Just do it!

You smiled at Baekhyun’s hopeful words and imagined the alternate universe where you would be able to be with him. You would take care of him and treat him right. Make sure he was well fed, always got enough sleep and kept a clean house for him.

You were about to text Baekhyun back when Chanyeol cleared his throat. You looked up at him and he was slightly scowling at you. You shrunk a little bit and looked away from his gaze

“I don’t know who you’re texting but it’s kind of distracting to see your phone lit up” he said a little too harshly.

Dang… was he mad? You had texted during a movie before and Chanyeol wasn’t picky about it. So why was he so angry about it now? You immediately shut off your phone, knowing that Baekhyun would continue to blow up your messages and placed it on the table.

“Sorry, it was just Baekhyun” you tried to explain

“Baekhyun?!” he exclaimed

“yeah, sorry” you said with a small voice

“you two seem to be talking and hanging out a lot…. Are you guys like dating now?” he asked you

You snapped your head up at him and broke out into boisterous laughter. You and Baekhyun? You’d probably end up killing him after a day of your “happy relationsip”.

“I could never date Baekhyun!” you yelled through your laughter.

Chanyeol swallowed and leaned back into the couch and nodded his head. You didn’t want to think that you were going crazy, but…. Chanyeol seemed relieved by it. His mouth was slightly raised in the corners and it looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

You picked up a piece of popcorn from the bowl and threw it at his head. Of course it didn’t hit him in the head but curved and landed on the floor by his feet. He turned to you and pretended to act hurt by your small act.

Chanyeol picked up a handful of popcorn and launched it in your direction and you put up your hands to block them from hitting you in the face. Chanyeol laughed at your reaction and clapped as if it was the most brilliant thing he’d ever done.

You looked up at him with a scowl and Chanyeol fell over into you with his head in your lap. He laughed and laughed as he laid there like he had done it several times. Your eyes went wide and your mouth dropped as you watched him turn beat red from laughter in your lap.

It took him a few minutes to finally calm himself down, but when he did he didn’t move. He looked up at you and you looked down at him curious as to why he was still there. He slowly sat up and scooted himself down the couch to sit facing you and watched you with a serious expression.

“But let’s say if Baekhyun… no, if any other guy were to ask you out what would you say?” he asked you looking into your eyes, waiting for your response

You pretended to think about it for a moment and then cocked your head to the side “I’d say no” you answered simply hoping that it would be enough for him

He nodded his head at your answer but didn’t bother looking away from you. If anything his serious scowl became deeper and you could see his forehead beginning to crease. He stared for a moment and then asked you very softly…

“why?”

“well…” you started. You cleared your throat and looked away from him and down at your lap “I’m interested in someone.” You left it at that

“Who?” Chanyeol asked nearly jumping out of his seat.

You looked up at him in shock and asked him “Why are you so curious about it?”

He slowly scooted away from you a few inches and ran his fingers through his hair. You could tell that he wanted to say something but he was quickly silenced when his phone began to ring from the coffee table.

The screen lit up brightly and displayed the cringiest picture of Baekhyun, and you knew that he was now moving on to torture him instead. Chanyeol sighed and picked up the phone to answer it.

“Hello-“

“CONFESS!” you could hear Baekhyun yelling out on the other end of the line.

You looked away from him and pretended that you didn’t hear anything but on the inside you were doing cartwheels.

Did Baekhyun really mean it when he begged you to confess to Chanyeol? Did Chanyeol have feelings for you? Your mind was spinning with hundreds of questions about what just happened and what they meant when you heard Chanyeol whisper

“I’m trying!”

He hung up the phone and sat it back down on the table and let out a long and drawn out sigh. He leaned all the way back into the couch and put his hands of top of his head like he was absolutely exhausted and closed his eyes.

Your eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets and you quickly covered your mouth with your hand to stop your squeals from coming out.

Holy shit, did Chanyeol really like you as much as you liked him? Is this really happening?

“Look I…” he tried to say “I just…” he sighed again completely at a loss for words

You moved closer towards him and looked him in the eyes. You smiled and lightly touched his thigh. You knew what he was going to say and you wanted for him to just get it over with so you could finally feel his lips against your own.

“What is it?” you asked him trying to egg him on to finish

He looked down at your small hand resting on his thigh and closed his eyes.

“Just forget it.” He sighed “It’ll just ruin everything” he said sounding completely defeated.

You reached out for him and laid your hand on his shoulder

“No really…. It’s okay! You can tell me Chanyeol!” you practically begged him

There was no way that you were going to allow him to leave tonight without finally confessing to you about his feelings. You knew he wanted to say how he really felt and your heart swelled and pounded at the promising future that you both had now that you knew.

He looked up at you and into your eyes as if he was trying to solve a riddle and then shook his head once more.

“nah, its okay. Some other time” he offered

“Park Chanyeol!” you yelled hoping to snap him out of his negative mood and earn his attention

He looked up at you shocked with wide eyes and slightly leaned away from you from the outburst

“You are the most dense boy that I have ever known! You can’t even read between the lines…Baekhyun set this up!” you exclaimed

Chanyeol’s face lit up with worry and he bit his lip. He covered his face with his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

“Did Baekhyun tell you?” he asked softly

“yeah, he told me to man up and confess to you!”

Chanyeol focused back on you and his eyes softened. You could tell that he was trying to put two and two together and recount things. He smiled a little until he suddenly dropped his smile and looked away from you.

“Y/n, I can’t be in a relationship with you” Chanyeol said sadly

“What? Why?” you asked confused

“because… you deserve so much more than what I can give you!” he answered “You deserve to have a normal boyfriend who can spoil you and show you off to the world and make you the happiest woman”

“And why do you get to decide that for me?” you asked him, now angry that he was going to use that excuse to avoid things

Chanyeol looked up at you with a sorrowful face “because I can’t give you the kind of fulfilling relationship that will make you happy! I can’t give you what you need!” he said with a quiver in his voice as if he were on the verge of tears.

You cupped his face with your hand and forced him to look up at you. He made eye contact and you could see a small tear escape. You swiped your thumb over his cheek and collected the tear before you leaned in a kissed him softly on the lips.

Chanyeol gasped quietly as your lips connected with his and his eyes went wide. He traced his lips with his free hand and softly smiled

“I wanted to be the first one to do that” he confessed

You smiled back at his sweet confession and leaned in to kiss him again, only this time Chanyeol quickly cupped the back of your head and deepened the kiss. You gasped at his sudden movement and he took complete advantage of your open mouth, shoving his tongue inside desperate to have a taste of you.

“Chanyeol” you groaned and he pulled away from you with a chuckle and a smirk on his face

You grabbed his hand and put if over your pussy. You knew he couldn’t feel how absolutely drenched you were but he could get the idea of how needy you were.

“I don’t know where you would get such an idea from… but you’re definitely what I want” your rolled your hips making his hands brush against you to get the friction that you desired “and most definitely what I need!”


End file.
